transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Attack of Iacon
The Attack of Iacon is the sixth level in the DS Decepticon Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "In Order To Gain Access To The Core, The Decepticons Sack Iacon, Searching For The Location Of The Omega Key." —War for Cybertron:Decepticons Beginning= Location: Iacon Soundwave: Laserbeak... Play The Recording. Zeta Prime: We'll Divide Into Two Groups. Optimus, You Head Up The First Team And Protect The Library. I'll Take The Omega Key To A Secure Location. Jetfire: Where Are You Going, Sir? Optimus: Its Better That We Don't Know, Jetfire. The Less We Know, The Less Information We Can Give The... Decepticons If We're Captured. Zeta Prime: Exactly. But Let's Hope It Doesn't Come To That. I'm Counting On You To Do What Is Necessary When The Times Comes, Old Friend. Do You Understand? Optimus: I'll... Do What I Can. Megatron: Make Sure The Strike Team Is Infused With As Much Dark Energon... As The Can Contain And Set A Course For Iacon. I Don't Care If You Have To Tear Open The Chassis Of Every Autobot In Iacon With Your Bear Hands... I Want That Key Found! —War for Cybertron:Decepticons |-|Part One= Ok, The Level has just started, Jump then turn right. Next go straight and then right. You should see two defenders. Now take out the gen after you destroy the defenders. Then up and fight the tanks to the door. Ok, now you should see a Artillery Specialist and a pool of dark energon. Defeat it the jump to the column and you should see button. Near by you should see a tunnel go though it to get the Data Disk for Dragstrip. (The best way to get to it is by using an flying bot in vehicle mode. Also it is possible to make by jumping and switching transformers till you get to the door, but I don't advise you doing so.) After you get it, get back to the button. Then jump to the near by spot with two light blue circles and look around for the next button. Then jump to the door. End Part One. |-|Part Two= Ok, exit into the room with a Grenade Turret. Destroy it and go right, and jump over the barricade. You should see another Grenade Turret, destroy it. Near by are also shield tanks and up where the turret is an Data Disk. Head Towards the door, a defender and medic should come and try to stop you. (Medics are weak to Solid attacks and you should destroy them first or they will start shooting at you.) Head towards the door, two Grenade Turrets and a Defender will try to block you destroy them. in the next room you must get pass the Grenade Turrets, Artillery Specialists, Shield Tank. The last Data Disk is across from the Grenade Turret near the door. In this room you should see a Grenade Turret, destroy it and jump up to the door. Then a Autobot Captain and Medic will come out. (The best way to stop it is to run at them and melee attack.) Enter the door they came out of. End Part Two. |-|Part Three= Ok, head down the "hall". You will battle Shield Tanks, Things that shoot (wall mounted), and a Captain. Enter the Door, a Medic and Artillery Specialist will come in. Entering this room, there is a light bot driver under and two Grenade Turrets (In there is a Energon Cube.) Jump up and head towards the door. Surprise! Autobot Ambush! A Captain and a Artillery Specialist will try to stop you. Defeat them to unlock the door. A Defender and a Medic? Not surprising after the first ambush. You head what they said energize that Pylon by hit those buttons on top in the corners looking straight at the Pylon. (don't block the shots or you'll die.) Enter the newly unlocked door. Crush the Captain, Defender, Medic, and Enter the door. Now First take out the Grenade Turrets, and then run at the Captain. Finally, stop that surprising Autobot that came from be hide and enter then door. End Part Three. |-|End= Barricade: Those Autobots Punks Are Running, Megatron. You Want Us To Chase Them Down? Megatron: Save Your Energy. We Have The Information We Came For. Starscream: The 'Information' Is Encrypted, Megatron! And You've Obliterated Or Chased Off Anyone Who Could Have Deciphered It. What We Have... Is Nothing. Megatron: I've Tolerated Your Failures This Long, But Do Not Push Me Further. Starscream: It Isn't My Failure That You Seam To Think Every Problem Can Be Solved... With A Plasma Cannon. If You Used Some Of You Processors To Think With... We Could Avoid Such Problems In The Future. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons Activating The Uplink Mission Notes *After finishing this level, you unlock Bonus Mission 4. *In this level, you can find the Data Disk for Dragstrip found in Part One. Category:Decepticon Missions: DS (WFC) Category:Decepticon Missions (WFC)